


The Removal of Inhibitions

by lucifers_first



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifers_first/pseuds/lucifers_first
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the car ride home from a hunt, Dean and Ellen are stuck in the back seat together...after a little bourbon and coke, Ellen's inhibitions become somewhat lax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Removal of Inhibitions

Dean, Sam, Ellen, Jo and Bobby stood staring down at the three witches, who lay dead on the floor of the blood plastered living room. Dean had just plugged the last on in the neck and red ooze was seeping into the white carpet to join that of the other two.

"Holy crap! Three witches?! THREE! I never saw that coming!" Jo muttered angrily, still breathing hard, and clutching her injured arm. Sam moved over to her and wrapped a rag around the cut to stop the bleeding.

"None of us did. We all thought it was just the one. Never suspected a coven." Sam said, looking disdainfully down at bloody mess of bodies. One male, two female.

"Good shot there, Dean!" Ellen said approvingly. Dean winked at her.

"You're not so bad yourself." He shot back, gesturing to the male witch, who had three bullet holes in the chest…in a perfect row. "You know how to handle a weapon!"

"I need to know how. Gotta protect myself, with horny-dogs like you, always looking for a woman with experience."

"Oh, please, Ellen, don't flatter yourself, Bobby's more your style!" Dean said, grinning mischievously.

"Why, you little, impertinent, bag of—" Ellen began to say, but Bobby interrupted her, with his surly, gruff voice.

"I am right here you two, and old as I may look, I still ain't deaf and neither I am willin' to bet is most of this neighbourhood. They'll have heard the gunshots and called the police, so I suggest you keep It in your pants, Dean and Ellen, don't encourage him, lets book it to the car. I need a drink."

All five of them hurried out through the snow covered lawn, to the car and quickly packed the trunk, before piling in. Unfortunately, Bobby's eski full of booze that he like to carry, took up two thirds of the back seat, so with Bobby driving and Sam insisting on riding shotgun, with Jo on his lap, so he could look after her wound closer the radiator, Dean and Ellen had to pile into the back and snuggle under a blanket. The car was so old the heater didn't do very well anymore so very little heat made it to the back seat.

Once they had made it about an hour out of town, they all relaxed a little more, Bobby turned on the radio and Ellen busted out the beer for Jo, Sam and Bobby and the bourbon and cock to warm her and Dean up. Dean grabbed an extra blanket and threw it over him and Ellen, before she poured the drinks and then they all talked quietly for a while, Dean and Ellen, drinking steadily.

After about an hour, Ellen was feeling pretty good despite the cold and she asked Dean to hold her drink while she positioned herself in front of Dean and sat on the forward part of the seat with her back against his firm stomach. She said that because it was so cold, they were forced to spoon, to conserve body heat. Dean had no choice but to spread his legs to accommodate her. Her butt was right against his crotch and he was immediately fighting an erection. If Ellen noticed she did not say anything.

They continued on like that for a while, Ellen talking cheerfully to Dean, still drinking, unaware of how much they were consuming.

After a few minutes, she turned her head and asked, "Are you uncomfortable, Dean?"

Dean responded with the truth. "I am great except my hands are freezing." They were outside the sleeping bag and one hand was holding a drink they were sharing and the other was clenched hard, as a distraction from Ellen's body.

Ellen pulled my hands under the blanket and said, "Don't put those damn ice cubes anywhere near me, understand, boy?"

Without really thinking Dean put his hands on her side and said, "Why, are they cold?" Even through her shirt it was like an electric shock going through her. Ellen grabbed his hands and pulled them in front of her with her hands on top of his.

"Don't you dare try that again." She said with a laugh. Bobby had turned the music up and he, Sam and Jo could not hear a word Dean and Ellen were saying with the radio cranking.

Ellen put her head back against Dean as the journey continued, it was a 14 hour trip back to the Roadhouse. It was as dark outside as it was in the car and other than an occasional sip of their drink, they neither moved nor talked. Dean's hands warmed up quickly and they were resting on Ellen's upper stomach on the outside of her jeans. She smelled like blood, alcohol and somewhere under that's days smell was the faint memory of a perfume, but to Dean she smelled really good and Dean's mind began to wander. He was drunk and so within a minute his unashamed erection was pushing against her lower back. There was no doubt that she could feel it.

"Sorry about that." Dean whispered, not sounding sorry at all. "I really can't help it."

"I guess I should be flattered." Ellen responded.

With a little chuckle Dean said, "Just promise me you won't tell Jo…or Sammy. Trust me, they would not understand…well Sammy might, but just don't tell him…on principle."

Ellen response floored Dean. "I can keep a secret if you can." She said.

With that she moved his hands up under her shirt on to her bare skin. Dean took his cue and began slowly rubbing her upper stomach. He occasionally brushed against the underside of her bra and waited for her to yank his hands away. She never did. Dean got bolder and began to caress her boobs through her bra. Dean had to admit that his hands were trembling as he rubbed against the silky material. Dean could feel the protrusion of her nipples and he rubbed little rings around them. She was not stopping him. He continued to fondle her tits making sure his movements were very slow so they would not be visible to the three in the front. Dean didn't think they could have seen anything even if they had looked directly at them and besides Sam and Jo were both dozing and Bobby was concentrating on the road.

Suddenly, Ellen pulled one of her arms out from under the blanket and reached for the drink. She took a big gulp from the stadium cup and offered it to Dean. He pulled a hand out and took a swig and she replaced it in the drink holder. When she pulled the sleeping bag up under her chin she unhooked her bra. Dean hadn't been sure what her sudden stop had meant but now there was no doubt that she wanted him to keep touching her. She leaned back and whispered to Dean in a menacing undertone, that send chills of excitement through him.

"OK. If you ever say anything to Jo, Sam, Bobby or anyone else I will make you live to regret it. In fact I will probably just shoot you. Before this goes any further, is that understood?"

Dean nodded his understanding and she placed his right hand squarely on her bare left boob. Her boobs were bigger and softer than most women Dean had been with but they were awesome. When he rolled her nipples in his fingers Dean could feel her tense up and her breathing changed. She was really starting to enjoy this. Bobby was nodding his head to the music and Sammy was now snoring…Dean decided to go for it. He slid his right hand down to her crotch and waited for a rebuke. None came; instead she opened her legs to give him better access to her pussy. Dean's cock was pushing against her lower back and Dean had to concentrate and shift his body to keep pressure off his cock for fear of ejaculating right there. Dean continued stroking up and down her pussy on outside of her jeans. He could feel her heat through the denim and started to make long strokes up and down her hot patch.

It was clear that she was not going to stop him so Dean kept going. As she reached for another gulp of drink he took the opportunity to open her jeans and slide them down just enough to slip his hand inside. He could feel the silky material of her panties as he cupped her mound. The warmth was incredible and as he palmed her he could feel the moisture creeping through her panties.

Ellen repositioned Dean's hand inside her panties and kept her hand on top of his as he slid his middle finger inside her. She held it in position as he slowly penetrated her inner folds. Dean could feel her walls grip him as waves of pleasure tore through her. Most women loved having their clits circled with his finger so Dean tried it on Ellen. She reacted as if an electric shock had been applied to her.

"Don't move." Dean growled huskily. "They are going to see you."

She nodded but kept her eyes closed. From Dean's experiences he could tell Ellen was about to cum. He moved is left hand inside her panties and inserted his middle finger into her as he continued to toy with her clit. Almost instantly she came. She pinned Dean's hands between her legs as her pussy contracted repeatedly around my fingers. Dean was worried she was going to moan but she brought her hands up to her face and kept completely quiet. Eventually, she relaxed and pulled his hands out of her pants and she fixed her jeans. She hooked her bra and took another big gulp of our bourbon and coke.

Finally she tapped Bobby on the shoulder and said, "Stop when you get a chance, Bobby. I need to use the restroom."

Feeling the moment escaping them but still having a raging erection Dean leaned into her ear and whispered, "What about me?"

Ellen reached behind her and gave Dean's quivering cock a little pinch and said, "Patience, boy. I may be a lot of things but I am not a tease." She winked at Dean and squeezed his knee, promising much more.


End file.
